Cat ears
by Atsushishi
Summary: Dazai wants Atsushi to do something embarrassing. When Atsushi agrees, Dazai finds he rather enjoys seeing his subordinate get flustered, and does something to guarantee a reaction. (Actually nothing really sexual, heavy kissing mostly)


**(fuckin furries)**

 **I do not own Bungou Stray Dogs or the characters. I just really enjoy Dazushi and putting them in awkward situations so..**

"Pleeeaaaasee, Atsushi-kun?" Dazai whined, for the sixth time in four minutes.

The subordinate sighed, pushing back on his desk chair. Why was Dazai so determined to do this? And why was he being so _annoying_ while asking?

He glanced over at his upperclassman, who was currently on his knees. His bottom lip was jutting out and quivering, and he was looking at Nakajima with wide, brown puppy eyes. His hands were clasped together, creating quite the scene, since they were in the workplace.

"Dazai-san, no. Please stop asking."

Dazai was oblivious to his words.

"But, Atsushi-kun! You would look so cute, and since you can already turn into a feline it would make it even better!"

Seriously, why was Atsushi in this situation? Today was just supposed to be a normal day, an average Wednesday! By noon, those plans had flown out the door.

Now, instead of enjoying his lunch, he had to listen to Dazai begging him to do something ridiculous, not to mention embarrassing. Atsushi peered down, examining the items in the suicide freak's hand.

Cat ears and a tail. Dazai wanted him to put on cat ears and a tail. He actually expected Atsushi to go along with this and parade around with that suff on. Osamu even said he'd look cute!

Wait.

Hold on.

Pause. Rewind.

Atsushi lifted his head. Did he just hear that right? Did Dazai just.. Call him cute?

What? No. Atsushi certainly was not blushing. There's no reason to feel embarrassed, that would be stupid. All Dazai said was that he'd look cute in cat ears. Anybody would look cute in cat ears!

Still, he couldn't stop the heat from rushing to his cheeks, coloring them pink.

 _Well.. Maybe just for a few minutes.. Only so Dazai will stop bugging me!_

Atsushi assured himself once more that he was simply keeping Dazai from pestering before swiveling in his chair to meet those doe eyes.

"Fine, but only for a minute!"

Atsushi swore he had never seen Dazai's eyes light up so quickly.

The brown haired detective pushed himself off his knees as fast as he could, grinning like a big dummy.

"Really, Atsushi-kun?! Yaaay!"

Dazai started pumping his fists and jumping up and down, cheering. Atsushi couldn't tell who he was more embarrassed for, Dazai for doing that, or himself for being near this wreck.

He sighed for probably the ninth time today, and extended his arm. Only to have Dazai pull his hand farther away.

"Hey, I said I was going to put them on, Dazai-san!"

The older detective simply grinned at the poor man-tiger.

"I'd like to put them on you myself, Atsushi-kun! It'll be fun since we'll both be surprised when we see you!"

What kind of logic did this guy have? Sure, if he put it on and stepped back, he'd see the whole thing, but he could just cover his eyes while Atsushi put it on.

"Um, Dazai-san, I think I'm perfectly capable of putting a headband and a tail on. Please excuse me."

Dazai wouldn't have any of that. He took a step (more like a leap) towards Atsushi , placing the ears on top of his head, sliding the band behind his actual ears.

Atsushi sighed yet again, big surprise. He'd never understand Dazai. There was no point in fighting it.

Dazai understood that Atsushi had admitted defeat. He smiled happily, fixing the band so the black ears sat as naturally as they could atop white hair.

"Now, for the tail. Atsushi-kun, if you would turn around?"

His subordinate complied, turning so his back was to Dazai. A few seconds later, he heard a metallic clinking, along with the sensation of a hand on his lower back.

Atsushi couldn't help but fidget when he felt Dazai's hand. It was close to his butt, which of course was to be expected.

It's not like he was trying anything, so why was Atsushi embarrassed again? He must be getting sick.

After another few seconds, Osamu stood up from his kneeling position, placing a hand over his eyes and taking a large step back.

Once he deemed himself far enough away, he peeled his fingers from his face to examine his subordinate.

Dazai felt his heart stop and his breath hitch. Oh, what a difference an accessory can make!

Atsushi's face seemed softer, his eyes seemed brighter! The ears and tail made him look vulnerable. The sense of vulnerability grew when he noticed the way he was standing. His knees were slightly bent and pressed together, and he was slouching and holding his arm. His cheeks were flushed a nice pink.

Everything about Atsushi just screamed.. _Cute!_

Of course, Dazai would never tell him those things. And of course, he was not blushing right now.

"U-um, Dazai-san, you've been staring for quite some time. Do I look that weird?"

Dazai totally forgot Atsushi could see him gaping.

"No no no, Atsushi-kun! I was just thinking, those ears fit you!"

"Really? Well.."

Osamu inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He did _not_ want to tell his partner he thought he was cute.

"Let me get my camera, Atsushi-kun. That way you can see too!"

Atsushi nearly jumped out of his shoes.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no! You are NOT taking pictures of me! I would never live it down! I'll just use the restroom mirror."

He pivoted and started making his way to the bathroom. No way Dazai was going to miss out on this. He wanted to see Atsushi in that as long as he could.

"Wait, Atsushi-kun, I'll help you take it off!"

At this point Atsushi didn't even really care. He continued dragging his feet towards the bathroom, his senpai not far behind.

He didn't want to look up at the mirror. What if he really did look ridiculous, and Dazai was just sparing his feelings?

 _Well, the longer I stand here, the longer I'm in this get-up._

With that, Atsushi took a deep breath, and lifted his head.

He blushed as soon as he saw his reflection. His face and ears grew hot at the sight of himself. He looked like a child! His face looked softer, and his eyes really did look more feline.

Atsushi quickly lowered his head again, raising his arm to pluck the silly headband off.

Dazai was definitely not done. After seeing Atsushi get embarrassed, Dazai was simply not done. He wanted to see the man-tiger get flustered some more. Panicking, he gripped Atsushi's wrist and pulled him away from his head. He pushed his foot, closing the door and trapping Atsushi inside.

"Dazai-san? Let me go, I've had enough with this!"

Dazai smirked, peering into his subordinate's eyes.

"You see, Atsushi-kun, I'm not. To be honest, I think you look rather adorable. I'd like to see more."

Before he could respond, Osamu adjusted his hold on Atsushi, wrapping his free arm around his waist.

Now, how to embarrass him further.

A devilish thought came to mind, and a playful grin danced across Dazai's face.

He took a half step closer, making the distance between the two less than an inch.

Atsushi could feel his face getting even hotter, and he looked away.

The pressure on his arm suddenly disappeared, and he felt a finger stroke his cheek. Dazai curled his finger, bringing it along Atsushi's jawline.

"Atsushi-kun, won't you look at me? If you don't, I'll have to tease you more."

His words made shivers go down Atsushi's back. Slowly, he turned so he was looking into Dazai's chocolate eyes.

He jolted when he felt Dazai's hand begin to explore his back. He trailed his fingers up and down his spine, and the dip in his back. He brought his fingers across his hip for just a moment. Everywhere Dazai touched left a tingling sensation.

"U-um, Dazai-san, I really.."

"You really are cute, Atsushi-kun."

At this point you could probably fry an egg on Atsushi's face.

Dazai continued to examine his subordinate, trailing his thumb across his lip.

Atsushi squeezed his eyelids shut, too embarrassed to look Dazai in the eye. He was making his knees weak. He clutched Dazai's jacket, leaning into him ever so slightly.

"Dazai-san.."

His upperclassman's grin grew wider, and he pulled Atsushi up. He continued to stroke his lips, licking his own.

"Your lips are really soft, Atsushi-kun. I wonder, how would they feel on mine~?"

Nakajima's eyes shot open, only to see Dazai close his and lean in. Then he felt warm lips press against his own.

For the first moment, Atsushi was too shocked to do anything. Dazai, that crazy suicidal freak was _kissing him._ And he was surprisingly good at it. He slowly relaxed, easing into the kiss.

Dazai's lips were really soft. They were warm and comfortable against his own. He tasted good, like vanilla. They felt really good.

He felt Dazai start to pull back. Atsushi panicked. It can't end yet! Without thinking, he pushed his own head back, pressing into him.

Saying Dazai was surprised was an understatement. He had simply kissed Atsushi in hopes of embarrassing him. He didn't expect Atsushi to want more. And he certainly didn't expect himself to like it.

Well, since they were already in this situation, why not make the most of it?

Dazai smiled against Atsushi's lips.

Relief washed over Atsushi. Dazai wasn't opposed to more kissing. That was felt Dazai's hand squeeze his waist, and his free arm come around to play with his hair. Cautiously, Atsushi brought a hand to grip Dazai's shirt.

Atsushi moved against Dazai's mouth effortlessly, enjoying his soft lips and warm taste.

Dazai was loving the feel of the smaller man pressed against him. His flavor was sweet, a mixture of cherries and his own unique taste. His pink lips were incredibly soft, but somehow held a firmness to them. His hair was as soft as silk, tangled in his slender fingers. He smelled like..the ocean? Odd, but still good. Dazai felt as if he could drown in this feeling.

Atsushi felt exactly the same. Dazai's mouth was pure bliss.

His grip on the detective's shirt tightened as the kiss intensified. Dazai was ghosting his fingers up and down Atsushi's back, while lightly tugging his hair. Atsushi felt awkward not doing anything with his hands,so he raised his arm to meet the side of Dazai's face. He meakly rested his palm, allowing his fingers to play with Osamu's hair and the edge of his ear.

Atsushi felt Dazai jolt when he did this, a very slight movement. Did he like that?

Experimentally, he let his fingers roam. He thumbed across the edge of his earlobe, trailing his fingers down the side of his neck.

Dazai moaned into the kiss. Again, it was just a slight movement, hardly even audible. But Atsushi noticed. He inwardly grinned, proud of himself.

As for Dazai, he was a wreck. Everywhere Atsushi touched felt hot, and chills were constantly running down his back. He couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips, and he prayed that his subordinate didn't hear that embarrassing sound.

The longer Atsushi played with Dazai's neck, the weaker he got. He struggled to contain the small sounds escaping from his lips. He felt his entire body heat up, especially his face.

This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out! Atsushi was supposed to be the flustered one, not him!

Eventually, Dazai couldn't hold it in. Atsushi had been rubbing a sensitive area on his neck, almost behind his ear. He gasped loudly, pushing away from Atsushi.

Both men were breathing heavily after such and intense make out session, but it seemed Dazai was in worse condition. His cheeks were redder than they had ever been, and he was practically gulping for air.

"Atsushi-kun, I was not expecting that."

"What? I should be saying that to you, Dazai-san! You were the one who.. K-kissed me in the first place!"

He had him there.

"I couldn't help it, Atsushi-kun! You really are cute! Besides, you didn't seem to hate it~"

Atsushi felt his face burning in shame and embarrassment. He yanked the accessories off, thrusting them into Dazai's hand.

Osamu smirked, enjoying himself.

"I'm sorry, Atsushi-kun. Don't hate me, okay? I'm not kidding about you being cute."

Atsushi's blush deepened.

"I don't hate you, Dazai-san. And I didn't particularly.. Hate the kissing.." He muttered, trailing off at the end.

Dazai smiled, reaching for the doorknob.

"Thanks, Atsushi-kun. It's almost time to start working again, so let's go."

Slowly, Atsushi shuffled out of the bathroom and towards his desk, Dazai trailing behind. His face was still hot, and he felt like his heart was going to burst.

He swore, Dazai and cat ears were going to be the death of him.

 **"Well, shall we do this again sometime, Atsushi-kun? Or should I say, _little kitten~?"_**

 **Honestly I don't know what this but I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
